9-Volt
Movesets Standard B - Nintendo Power 9-Volt summons one of his 8-bit buddies from his NES. 9-Volt's buddy will always follow him and can attack if B is pressed. Here are the 3 possible 8-Bit buddies: *Mario: Mario can shoot fireballs which bounce across the ground, until they hits something ( about 3% damage each). If you charge up the attack, Mario will kick a red shell that can bounce off opponents and walls. *Link: Link will fire a basic arrow that is a basic fast moving, straight forward projectile (Does about 5% damage). If you charge up the attack, Link will throw his boomerang which can grab items and hurts the opponent (Does about 12% damage.). *Samus: Samus will fire a blast from her arm cannon, which can be shoot up to 4 times at a time (2% damage each). If you charge up the attack, Samus will fire a missile that homes in on the opponent and explodes on contact (Does 18% damage). However the 8-bit buddy will get KOd like Nana if the opponent hits it hard enough. The buddy shares the same amount of damage as 9-Volt, so the higher 9-Volt's damage is, the easier it will be to KO the 8-Bit buddy. Move Origin In the WarioWare series, 9-Volt's microgames are based on classic Nintendo franchises, such as Mario, Zelda and Metroid. Side B- SK-8 9-Volt will ride on his skateboard forward and will cause damage to whatever crashes into, an opponent, a wall and others. If you press B will riding, 9-Volt will left his board forward, but you hve to wait until the board dissappeared before he can use it again. If you press Up B, he will do a quick somersault with his skateboard. If you press Side B, 9-Volt turns 4 four times with the skateboard, or if you press Down B, he will stop the attack. Move Origin SK8 is a special Skateboard made by Dr Crygor. 9-Volt uses it in some cutscenes, as well as in some microgames (Like Chicken Race from the First WarioWare) Up B- Balloon Flight 9-Volt carries Ballon Fighter, if you press B, he will flap his arms, which he gave him a small upward boost, he can flap 5 times per flight. During the move, 9-Volt will land on the opponent's head, which give him a boost (And does 3% damage, but no knockback). If you press Down B, he will let loose his ballons and falls down faster. Move Origin Balloon Fight is a NES game where you play as Balloon Fighter, who flies with Balloons stomping enemies. In the WarioWare games, 9-Volt usually has a Microgame based on it. Down B- Game Swap 9-Volt switches catridge from the console, this can switch Buddies. But if the opponent attacks him with a projectile while he swaping games, he' will counter by deflect it back at them. But if the opponent attacks with a melee attack, the move gets cancelled. Move Origin In WarioWare Twisted, 9-Volt swaps the games on the NES each time a Microgame appears. Final Smash- Power Up! 9-Volt summons 8-Bit Mario and a ? Box, 8-Bit Mario jumps and hits the ? block 4 times, it contains a mushroom, a fire flower, a red shell and the Starman. After that 8-Bit Mario and the ? block will dissapeared and 9-Volt flashes his body in the rainbow color. During this final smash, he's invincible. Neutral B: 9-Volt will shoot infinite fireballs Side B: 9-Volt rides on a bullet bill. Up B: 9-Volt grabs the parakoopa's leg and flies upwards (With infinite B flaps) Down B: 9-Volt tosses 2 red shells that go left and right at the same time. Taunts Up Taunt: He Jumps saying "Yahoo!" Up Taunt (With a 8-Bit Buddy): They High Five Side Taunt: Plays music with his DJ's table Down Taunt: He moves a Game Boy Advance and he says: "Awesome!" Character Description 9-Volt is a major human character in the WarioWare series. He is a Nintendo fan, he collects everything about this company, and loves to play video games. 9-Volt lives with his mother, 5-Volt, and his pet Fronk in their house in Diamond City and attends Diamond Elementary. He debuts in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helps him produce microgames. Since WarioWare: Twisted!, 9-Volt always stars together with 18-Volt in the WarioWare series, who becomes one of his best friends in this game. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Uses his Game Boy Advance to "pause" anyone in front of him. *Pummel - *Forward throw - The opponent is fired from a cannon that normally shoots Bullet Bills. *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - The opponent is crushed by a Thwomp. Trivia *In the video, the KO sounds revealed Dark Helmet, Wiiviewer and Wreck-It Ralph for future movesets. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Nintendo Category:YTPguy17 Category:Male Category:WarioWare Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Kids Category:Hero Category:Video Game Character Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Powahouse